Jyder Week: AU
by xxpinkpassionxx
Summary: Ryder is new in town and meets Jake at the Lima Bean.


Ryder walked into a coffee shop called the Lima Bean and looked around , he just moved here and he was hoping he could make some friends while looking around town. Ryder got into the line to get himself an Coffee

Jake then walked in and also got in line behind him , Ryder felt someone behind him then smiled at the guy. Jake noticed the guy who he's never seen around here before look at him then smiled back , he looked pretty cute.

The line went up and Ryder placed in his order , Ryder was looking around in his pockets for change but groaned when he realized he left his stupid wallet at his house. Ryder looked embarrassed as he looked at the cashier " Sorry I left my wallet. "

The cashier frowned then took the coffee back behind her on the counter , Ryder sighed then felt someone two his shoulder , Jake smiled at him then handed the cashier some cash to pay for his coffee , Ryder smiled " Thank you! But you didn't have to do that. "

Jake patted him on the shoulder " Don't sweat it. "

Ryder glanced say the guy up and down God he was gorgeous.

The cashier gave Ryder their drink back and Jake looked at him " Are you heading out ? "

Ryder shook his head " No , I'm Ryder by the way , Ryder Lynn. " He had his hand out for him to shake.

Jake smiled " I'm Jake just Jake. "

Ryder chuckled " OK Jake just Jake , And would you like to sit with me? "

Jake nodded his head " Sure thing. " Jake followed Ryder add he found them a seat. They sat in front of each other and Jake looked at him " You new around here? "

Ryder sighed " Yea , my dad got a new job located here , this is like my third time moving. "

Jake took a sip of his coffee " Sucks! Were was your last location? "

Ryder took a sip of his to " Texas. "

Jake smiled " Cool. "

Ryder shrugged " I guess , I didn't make any friends at my old school. "

Jake looked at him sadly " Sorry , but hey you've made one now. " Jake grinned at him.

Ryder grinned back " Awesome! "

The next day Ryder had to go to McKinley High School , he ran into Jake there and he introduced him to his friends , Jake showed him were all his classes were by walking him to them. Then Jake talked to him about the Glee Club that he was in , Ryder want really into that but he wanted to spend more time with his new friend.

Ryder walked into the Choir room and c noticed a teacher at the board writing down a lesson , Jake smiled when he saw him then he yelled out to Mr. Shue

Mr. Shue turned around and smiled at Ryder " How may I help you? "

Ryder looked at him " I want to audition. "

nodded his head " OK what would you like to sing ? "

Ryder ended up singing a Backstreet boys song I want it that way and people in the room clapped and Mr. Shue smiled at him " Have a seat."

There was an empty seat next to Jake and he went and sat next to him after Jake patted his hand on the seat. It was after school and Ryder looked over at Jake as they were both walking to the parking lot " Want to go to the Lima Bean , I have my wallet this time. " Ryder chuckled.

Jake smiled at him " Cool with me , hey want to carpool? "

Ryder had his keys out to go to his vehicle  
But stuffed them back in his pocket " OK."

Jake and Ryder got in Jake's truck and headed out to the Lima Bean , they both got out and made it in line , Ryder looked at Jake " I'm paying for you this time. " Ryder smiled at him and handed the money to cashier before Jake could protest. Jake patted him on the shoulder " Thanks man! "

They both ended up finding a seat close to the window , they sat down across from each other and Ryder laughed " I was so nervous singing in front of you guys. "

Jake laughed then put his hand on top of Ryder's " But you did wonderful! " The both of them blushed then Jake snatched his hand away , Ryder was slightly disappointed. Jake cleared his throat " Trust me you're going to have loads of fun in there. "

The next day Ryder wasn't very happy , Jake had started dating his friend Marley , she was sweet and I guess that's what attracted him to her , all there of them went to the Lima Bean and Jake and Marley sat next to each other and Ryder in front , Ryder looked around as Jake and Marley kept gushing over each other , it made Ryder want to barf.

Jake frowned at him " You OK Ry you've been quiet all day? "

Ryder have him a thumbs up without looking at him and continued to stir his coffee.

Marley shrugged then kissed Jake , and Jake kissed her back . Ryder sighed then pretended his phone rang and made an excuse about his dad needing him and bailed.

A few hours later Ryder was laying on b his couch when he heard the doorbell ring , Ryder groaned then went to open it , he saw it was Jake " Hey! " Ryder looked down to try not to make eye contact with him.

Jake stuffed his hands in his pants pocket " Hey! You feeling alright? "

Ryder frowned " I'm fine. " Ryder nodded his head to let Jake now it was OK to come inside.

Jake sat down and waited for Ryder to join him , Jake looked at Ryder as he sat down " Do you have a problem with Marley, she says every time in the halls today you would roll your eyes at her. "

Ryder looked down and played with his hands , maybe he should tell him he likes him but maybe he shouldn't in case he doesn't feel that same and it ruins our friendship , he looked up at him , he decided to just take the risk and tell hum " Yes I did only because I realized that I have feelings for you." Ryder looked everywhere but at him.

Jake smiled at him and took his hand " It's alright , "

Ryder looked up at him " It is , do I maybe have a chance ? "

Jake squeezed his hand " I'll break up with Marley tomorrow. "

Ryder smiled then leaned into him and Jake chuckled , they cuddled and ended up watching a movie.

The next day at school Jake broke up with Marley , she glared at Ryder when she saw him with Jake , Ryder smiled he really didn't care , his dad finally said they were done moving and he got the guy he wanted he was pretty happy , thank God he left his wallet that day at the Lima Bean.


End file.
